


Danganronpa: Despairs Lil Sister + Miko Meets Cyber Junko(2019 add-on)

by RyuHime21



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Corruption, Genderbending, Mind Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuHime21/pseuds/RyuHime21
Summary: part 1:Makoto is kidnapped by Junko to become her next big project and secret weaponpart 2: Miko goes to save the neo world program survivers from Junkos despair





	Danganronpa: Despairs Lil Sister + Miko Meets Cyber Junko(2019 add-on)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story made in 2018 and its 2019 extended extra story  
> This is my first story, a concept I had thought up for a year now, so there will be some beginners mistakes and I use the Japanese title if they are different from the English one's Ex. Ultimate Fashionista(ENG)

Makoto wakes up in a strange room, completely black with three big computer screens lit up with the word “welcome to the family” on each screen with a Monokuma face on each when is surprised by a blacked out figure.

The figure had a slim body, big and long hair, and a wide grin that radiated through the darkness ironically.  
The figure walks to the monitors, her heels clacking loudly on the hard tiled floor, the headlight over his head shines a red swirling light suddenly over his body, reveal a chair with black and red straps holding him down unable to move.

The face of the figure is no one but the supposable dead Junko Enoshima, equipped with a big Monokuma like grin staring at him, the super high school level (un)lucky student, he starts speaking to the girl “ bu..but you’re supposed to be dead how are you alive” the super high school level gyaru responds “ don’t worry your pretty little head about that, NOW BE QUIET” putting a Monokuma gag in his mouth to keep him quiet.

The chair reclines upwards revealing a screen that has the Monokuma face on it that transition to a video of people dying, being gutted, tortured endlessly his eyes forced open by the Monokuma clips as well as hooks planted on nose makes I easy for him to smell the perfume that Junko decides to use making his mind numb and easy to manipulate.

Makoto's mind is slowly broken, then the ultimate despair gives him a set of headphones with Monokuma eyes on each side, saying things like “ forget hope, hope is boring, you hate boring” implanting those thoughts in him and then the next set begins “ be a good girl, listen to big sis, you only like big sis, you can’t live without big sis, big sis hates you and you love it” the last set went on to “ kill big sis, fall into despair, kill or be killed, be a bad girl ” on repeat for an hour, then two, ending on the third hour.

Meanwhile Junko got clothes for Makoto to wear being heeled boots, a black skirt, a Monokuma white and black half and half hoodie, crop top saying “despair bitch” on the front, lingerie that’s black and white with the words ‘despair girls’ on the breast while the panties had “suck this hope” on the back with a Junko face on the font, adding the final touch with a few accessories, makeup, copy of her personality in an implanted chip in a tan bodysuit.

Going back to the soon to be little despair, as Junko titled her new little sister, injecting him with a syringe that made him feel pleasure and pain, fully aware of what’s happening as the perfume wore off, a semi-broken Makoto let her unbind him and put the suit on him.

The suit was painfully attached to his skin like it was merging with him, but the pleasure of despair and pain drove him deeper into Junko’s hands. The new Makoto was now tanned darker then Hina, blondish hair, c cup breast, slim body, swirly twin tails, long nails, rings, manba gal makeup and a Monokuma clip in her hair that had a hidden camera in it.

Dressed by the original Super high school level despair in heels, skirt, hoodie, and “Despair Bitch” crop top. Miko formally a boy, now with breast showing tight against her shirt, lingerie peeking through it with visibly erect nipples it's super tight, a size smaller than her breast so she suffers 24/7 like a bad despair girl. All thanks to her horrible sister.

Now memory wiped by her horribly lovely older sister who decided after to make her go through the videos and headphones audio tapes again, time 10 times over. The processes made her a timed, needy, girly manba gyaru from the bipolar syndrome she was developing. She begged her sister to make her suffer via whipping, she was glad to accept the request, beaten by her sister over and over the permeant bruises making her always remember the experience.

“who am I’ asked the little despair.

“You’re Miko Enoshima, my little sister” 

“Where are we?” 

“There’s no need to worry about that,” 

“I’m your big sister Junko-Nee and you are my little sister one of the SHSL despairs like me, the SHSL lucky student, SHSL gyaru and I gave you my analysis talent, are you happy I hope not my secret weapon, you’ll learn to hate it all”

“Why, and how am I a secret weapon,” Miko asked

“It would not be a secret if I tell you, you’ll understand one day, now quiet you little BITCH!!!” 

“you will not remember this place but you’ll remember me and only me as well as your despair your little evil girl you” giving her an earpiece and the headphone from the brainwashing “I’ll talk to you through here” pointing to her ear, then gave her a Monokuma doll dressed like her big sis with a cameras and mic inside allowing her to talk to the doll “I’ll bring you here again soon have a painful night”

Waking up in what was Junkos old room now Miko room, now feeling alone and decides to talk to her sister who doesn’t respond, making her sad, suddenly she gets bored of her nice persona and acts super cutesy starting to expand her bipolar disorder like her sister.

Hearing the announcement to go to the gym, arriving at the door hearing Monokuma knowing that has to be her one and only sister, talking about a surprise.  
“Hey everyone I got a surprise for you,” Monokuma announces

“What?’ Byakuya response

“You’ll see,” excited to show off the new remodeled Makoto

“Hey where’s Makoto,” asked Hina getting no answer

Kyoko says nothing she feels something wrong is about to happen, to hear the door open and a new girl shows up to everyone surprise and Miko sees the puzzled looks on the others faces expecting this response. The stupidity of the remaining students minus Byakuya and Kyoko who figured it out, board her as she expected this outcome, thanks to her sister SHSL analysis talent.

“Here’s the surprise.. I want to welcome to you Miko” introducing the new Makoto

“KUMA CHANNNNN!!” she yelled running to hug Monokuma as he let it happen blushing

“I figured that he needed a makeover and an attitude change” Monokuma continues

Kyoko started to connect the dots Makoto/Miko looked similar to Junko, Junko being the SHSL Gyaru very experienced with the concept of make-up and makeovers, it seemed too convenient.

Miko hugs Monokuma tight while sitting on the stage with him in her lap “ He..He.Hello everyone” said timidly “I'm Miko n..n..nice to meet you,” she says to everyone trying to hide her face behind Monokuma

“I figured it was going too smoothly after Sakura Trial soooo I decided to make this harder, I’m sure you can handle it, btw don’t ask any question about me you won’t get anything out of her” "I hope you’re ready to step your game up."

“Well bye” as he leaves her lap out of nowhere, making her sad almost crying, her sister leaving her again for a second time developing a depressed persona.

Not knowing what to do she leaves and no one says anything too surprised by what happened, Kyoko goes to investigate her silently following her to her door and while Byakuya leaves to think about what Monokuma is planning. Following him, Toko whose mouth is watering says “ Wa..Wait for me ma...master” the rest stuck in shock.

Miko goes to her room to insult to the lack of intelligence in the gym earlier, becoming more sophisticated developing that persona. Junko who watches is happy to see the next Super high school level despair, watching her little sister strip, getting wet from Miko’s bruised body and suffocating breast as well as her ass.  
Miko listens to her sister’s hypnotic voice and watches a video of her sister’s first class killing game, among other videos provided to her including lesson disks from her sister to become the best or worst sister ever. While junk plans for the despairing future and the most unpredictable obstacle out the way, not knowing her greatest project would be her greatest downfall.

Danganronpa 2: Arrival of the ultimate Balance

AN: Mikos appearance can and will change similar to Junkos, meaning things can easily be added and removed to fit the personality.

Junko waiting for her little sister to finally arrive in the Neo World Program ready to enact her true plan, after trying to fool the remaining student, revealing they're the ultimate despair that caused the chaos throughout the world.

finally arriving, logging in with Kyoko and Byakuya not expecting to see a giant Junko. looking at the miniature normal sized Junko who says " Miko your finally here finally, i was getting soooo board with these chumps, now the main event can begin"

" who the fuck are you calling Chumps" screamed Fuyuhiko, who only got ignored by Junko.

" so you were waiting for us or more specifically me, I thought that might be the case"

Miko now adorning a  tanned dark like Hina, blondish hair with a brown four leaf top pattern, c cup breast, slim body, two buns, green painted nails, light gal makeup, and a Usami hair, wearing an outfit that had a pink Usami tee shirt and short sleeve with hoodie with a high neck and black puffy  bloomer like shorts matching her low heeled shoed over tights with an white and pink split.

"Well of course little sister you're the only one that doesn't bore me to death and I so want to see you fall into despair, scar the luscious body of yours," Junko says with extreme pleasure.

What the hell; students surprised by this revelation " SISTERS, now theirs two of them" said Hinata frustrated, he continued " everything up to now, all the people we lost all that didn't matter to you at all"

"well were not blood sisters but soul sister, adoptive sisters   and im nothing like her anymore, i.. it's complicated okay" Miko Replied embarrassed to be compared to Junko

"Nah, I was just so fun to watch you all fall into despair and try to kill each other" taking a breath " honestly I thought this hope and peace crap was so boring so I took over the program to make it more fun"

"FUN, YOU CALL MAKING US KILL EACH OTHER FUN!!" yelled Kazuichi

"Technically you guys decided to kill each other I just gave a motive that all, in the end, it was your choice" replied Junko and before anyone could say anything back they heard "SHUT UP YOUR ALL GIVING ME A HEADACHE, ANOYYING WORMS" screamed a pissed off, Miko's arms crossed wearing a crown on her head in a tilted fashion around her long pigtail united from buns. 

"oh you're getting feisty, purrrrr I like"

You Shut up you annoying bitch" replied Bitchy Miko who switched into one of her other personalities, immediately changing back to her calm and sweet default personality

" I'm sorry for being so rude their I haven't gotten this mad in a long time"

"Anyway what I wanted to say was don't let her get to you, I know what it's like to fall into despair but remember theirs always hope for things to get better" 

"it won't be easy trust me but you have gotten this far si I believe you can overcome this, hope and  despair are two sides of the same coin and if you can balance them together and move forward I'm sure your future will be bright, but you have to be willing to make happen"

" if you sisters then why are you trying to help us for all we know you could be trying to fool use like her" stated Fuyuhiko

"I expected this might happen that's why I'm willing to bet my life on you guys so are Byakuya and Kiyoko" stunned by this the students could say nothing the against her statement " if you guys decided to repeat then so will we but I believe you guys will overcome this despair"

" to answer the sister's question, I don't agree with her reason and methods even though I, unfortunately, understand her perspective, our relationship is complicated and not that relevant to the situation" Miko states in a depressed tone somewhat similar to Junkos except with hair covering her face before switching back to normal.

Junko decides to jump in " but if you guys do that and take them down with you, ill make my little Miko-chan a depraved and despair filled  girl she was meant to be and if you graduate then you'll release your despairful selfs and friend back into the world what will you do" chucking like Monokuma" either way it won't be boring"

"ill be real with you all it may look bad either way but isn't it better to go back into the real world and try to overcome your despair than to run away because it looks scary, haven't you been facing the truth this far, why to stop now" interjected Kiyoko

" it would be disappointing if you all just gave up this far in, will you feel satisfied with that outcome, if you repeat, will that honor all the work you've done and the sacrifices made" Byakuya added.

" were not trying to pressure you all we want is for you all to be making the choice you'll be satisfied with one, one you won't regret and it won't be easy things like this usually aren't"

"you won't be alone because while your all revering we'll handle the future foundation kay" Miko finishes off with all she has left to say with a hopeful smile

Leaving the rest the reaming student, Miko watches are Hajime brings hope back into his friends as they all choose graduated, watching as Usami defeats the digital giant Junko, watching the remains of her "Sister" Junko Enoshima fall for good.

Back on the real Jabberwalk island, Miko in a black dress suit and skirt with a white hoodie underneath hair in a single bun, stands with Kiyoko and Byakuya, ready to set off to handle their side of the bargain at Future Foundation Headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> More stories on Deviant Art @XrosMediaYT, please give your feedback


End file.
